


A Bedtime Story

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Full Moon, Gen, M/M, National Read a Book Day, The Hobbit - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry has settled in for a quiet night with a good book, waiting for his partner to finish putting his little sister to bed, until a noise from Daisy's room causes Harry to spring into action.





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Today is National Read a Book Day. It's also the first full moon since I started college. I decided to combine the two.
> 
> https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-read-a-book-day-september-6/

Harry had just settled in bed with a nice glass of red wine and a novel when he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming from Daisy’s room. He was up in less than a second, book on the bed and gun in his hand.

“Eggsy?” Harry called, walking down the hallway. “Daisy?”

“We're fine Harry,” Eggsy said, voice coming from Daisy’s room, a bit strained. “Go read your book, yeah?”

“Eggsy, I heard something crash, are you two okay?” Harry was just outside the room now, hand on the knob. 

“We're fine Haz,” Eggsy repeated, go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute.”

Harry didn't go back to bed, instead he opened the door, gun ready to shoot any danger in the room. 

“For God's sake Harry,” Eggsy groaned, back facing the door. “At least put the gun down.”

Harry did, setting it on a table in the hall once he saw there was no danger. “You know me, love,” he said, crossing the room, “Always...where did you get a wolf pup?”

Eggsy winced, holding the small canine closer. “There's something I haven't told you,” he said quietly. He stopped, and Harry could tell he was having a hard time getting the words out.

“You don't have to tell me.”

“Yes I do,” Eggsy sighed. “I'm a werewolf, and so is Daisy. This is her first moon.”

Harry thought about that for a moment, not responding until Daisy began to whine softly, reaching out and running gentle fingers through her blonde fur. Daisy stopped instantly, pushing into the touch. “It’ll be alright sweetheart,” Harry murmured to the pup. “I’ll never hurt you, no matter what form you take.”

Daisy looked up at Eggsy, making a curious noise. 

“Go on, pup,” Eggsy said with a smile. 

Daisy immediately clambered from Eggsy’s lap onto Harry’s, licking his face excitedly.

Harry laughed, pulling the pup away from his face. “If I remember correctly, it’s past bedtime for little girls, no matter what form they take.”

Daisy whined dejectedly, giving Eggsy her best puppy dog eyes, even more effective in her current form. 

“No,” Harry said firmly, “You’re going to bed now. But,” he said, having sympathy for the small girl. “You can sleep with Eggsy and I tonight.”

Both Daisy and Eggsy perked up at that, Daisy’s literal and Eggsy’s figurative tails both wagged as Harry carried Daisy to bed, Eggsy following behind.

“You can shift too, if you’d like,” Harry told Eggsy once they’d reached the master bedroom. “If that’d be more comfortable.”

Eggsy _beamed, _quickly stripping down and shifting into a wolf and climbing onto the bed, curling up around Daisy as Harry picked up his book and began reading aloud. “‘In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole...’”__

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingsman, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
